russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Strengthens Weekend Programming With 8 New Shows Tobpilled By Their Biggest Stars
September 4, 2013 TV5 ENTERTAINMENT head Wilma Galvante says they’ll start their reprogramming with new shows on weekends in September then they’ll have primetime reprogramming for weekdays in October. Here’s their schedule for Saturday starting September 14: 7:45 to 8:30PM – Killer Karaoke, a U.S. game show where six contestants sing during the show and the rule is that they should not stop but just keep on singing no matter what challenge is thrown their way, like snakes or rats being hurled to them. The U.S. version will first be shown then a local version hosted by John Estrada. 9 to 10PM – What’s Up Doods? hosted by the irrepressible Edu Manzano, this new comedy talk show will present hilarious comedy sketches and take challenges from social media netizens. Doods will also interview guest celebrities and personalities to rock your Saturday nights like never before. 10:45 to 11:45PM – Tropa Mo Ko Unli headed by original gagsters from Tropang Trumpo are Ogie Alcasid and Gelli de Belen, plus Edgar Allan Guzman, Alwyn Uytingco, Empoy, Eula Caballero, Ritz Azul, Jasmine Curtis Smith, John Prats and the new TV5 stars recruited from Artista Academy. Starting Sunday, September 15 at 4:00 to 6:00PM – Showbiz Police hosted by Cristy Fermin, Lucy Torres, Director Joey Reyes and Raymond Gutierrez, it will present the latest showbiz issues and provide in-depth analysis on the hottest controversies. Their field reporters will be three sexy ladies: MJ Marfori, Danielle Castano and Divine Lee. This will be their new programming: 6 to 7PM – The new refurbished Pinoy Explorer hosted by Aga Muhlach. The guests for the initial episodes are Sharon Cuneta, Derek Ramsay and Lea Salonga, taped in New York’s Central Park, Times Square and Lake George. Then Aga will present the beautiful island of Romblon famous for its marble. Here’s their schedule for Saturday starting September 14: 7 to 8PM – Vic Sotto is back hosting the 10th season of the hit game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, improved with new exciting twists and lifelines that will help contestants in their quest to become new millionaires. Staring at 8:30 to 9:30PM – Joey de Leon is also back hosting the new season of the longest running Pinoy prank show, Wow Mali, due to insistent public demand from viewers who miss its well loved prank segments that will now present wackier antics and more devious ploys to tickle the funny bones of the whole family. 9:30 to 10:30PM – For the first time on Philippine TV, Sharon Cuneta and Ogie Alcasid join forces in The Mega and the Songwriter, a musical variety show that will feature the combined talents of Megastar Sharon Cuneta and blockbuster hit maker Ogie Alcasid, along with special guest performers and new finds discovered on Youtube. With all these new shows, new TV5 Pres. Noel Lorenzana is confident that the Kapatid network will easily capture the attention and devotion of viewers who are looking for quality and fun entertainment to cap their weekends. 'Hopefully next year to become more competitive of TV5 versus GMA and ABS-CBN. They would take care of those artists they love these programs, the following to just basically.' TV5 Queens: *Maricel Soriano *Nora Aunor *Sharon Cuneta *Susan Roces TV5 Kings: *Aga Muhlach *John Estrada *Cesar Montano *Ogie Alcasid Princesess: *Ritz Azul *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Eula Caballero *Arci Munoz *Nadine Samonte Princes: *Derek Ramsey *Onemig Bondoc *Martin Escudero *John Prats *Alwyn Uytingco *Daniel Matsunaga Loveteams: *Akihiro Blanco and Chanel Morales *Sophie Albert and Vin Abrenica *Mark Neumann and Shaira Mae Non Exclusives: *Vic Sotto *Joey de Leon Front Liners: *Edu Manzano *Paolo Bediones *Willie Revillame *Ruffa Guttierrez *Alice Dixon *Valerie Concepcion *Amy Perez *Lucy Torres Hosts: *Raymond Guttierez *Mariel Rodriguez Comedians: *Gelli de Belen *Edgar Allan Guzman *Mr. Fu *Valeen Montenegro *Empoy Marquez Singer: *Sarah Geronimo *Mark Bautista *Pops Fernandez *Ariel Rivera *Lea Salonga *David Archuleta *Morissette Amon *Champ Lui Pio *Chadleen Lacdoo *Harry Santos Band: *Never the Strangers *Rivermaya